


深度研究

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: MCU铁X平行宇宙PP强制教导的下篇女装，双性，注意避雷
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	深度研究

摸着良心说，Tony觉得自己从未忽视过Peter的外貌——无论是一开始才刚刚14岁的、还有些瘦骨伶仃的蜘蛛宝宝，还是两年后肌肉逐渐丰盈，轮廓棱角更为清晰的青少年。

还处在青春期的小男孩抽条抽得很快，脸蛋上还残余着孩童生涯最后一点天真的圆润，身体却早早地发育成熟，进入了大人的世界。Tony很喜欢看他线条流畅的身体被轻薄的战衣紧紧包裹住的模样，纤秾合度，体态柔韧，无论是在空中跳跃着翻跟头时愈发凹陷的腰肢，还是在床上被成年人肏干至发颤的大腿根，都很能引起自己的遐想。

蜘蛛的DNA给了Peter无与伦比的敏感度，只需稍稍挑逗，前面后面就都很容易地流出水来，Tony偶尔会有点黑暗地想，这样的蜘蛛侠，天生就应该是用来被男人狠狠肏干的。

但有时候这也并不一定意味着什么好事。

Tony仍旧记得，与Peter第一次尝试着性交时，甚至还没有进入正题，小男孩就尖叫着射了两次，随后吓坏了似的，伏在自己怀里一边哭泣一边拼命乞求先生不要了的样子。

他毕竟还小——尤其是与自己相比，除却青涩以外，Tony几乎找不出第二个词来形容他。出于某些奇妙的宠爱，纵使已经成为了亲密无间的恋人，Tony在做爱时也很少会强迫Peter玩什么花样。于是，很长一段时间里，他们的床上运动实质上只停留在手和嘴的互相抚慰，真正做到最后的次数其实很少，每一次，Tony也都是极尽温柔，但仍旧还是会在Peter筋疲力竭的啜泣中结束。

  
Peter很乖巧，从外貌到内在，各种方面的，都很能引起年长者的怜惜。

像这样的乖孩子，试图讨好自己时，也总是带着点稚嫩的笨拙的。男孩带着青草香气的吻落在脸颊或嘴角的力道总是很轻柔，让人情不自禁地就会心情变好，偶尔Tony会恶作剧似的按着他的后脑用力蹭一蹭，让自己的胡茬在男孩白嫩的脸蛋上留下些暧昧的红痕。即使这样，也足够让Peter羞涩一小会儿了。

总而言之，绝大多数时间，他和Peter的调情——其实是没什么情欲意味的。

Peter很少——不如说是从未有过——会像现在这样，直白的……

勾引自己。

Tony有些发懵地看着面前不停地往自己怀中挤，整个人都软软痴缠上来的Peter，下意识地伸出手搂住了男孩纤韧的腰肢，将他不老实的动作固定在了原地：“……Kid？”

Peter却顺势地又晃动起了腰胯，在他掌心中扭动起来，仿佛Tony的手掌给他带去了什么难以言喻的刺激一般，不住地往Tony的身体上蹭动，甚至从嗓子里溢出了几声呜呜嘤嘤的呻吟。

“Daddy——”小男孩幼鹿一样的眼睛湿漉漉的，恍然间仍能看出些不谙世事的纯洁，眼尾却已经因为情欲的烧灼而蔓溢出蔷薇的艳色。

这孩子以前可从来没这么叫过，在床上的时候，连叫声先生都会害羞，又始终不肯直接叫Tony的名字，更不要说这样露骨的Daddy怪癖了。

Tony的指尖轻颤，下意识地用力收紧，将Peter更往自己怀中带了带。不知是不是太动情的缘故，男孩的腰肢比往常摸起来要软许多，陪着尖细而带着小奶音的声线，莫名有些像刚刚发育的少女，不同寻常的诱惑姿态几乎让年长者的下身立刻便硬挺了起来。

当Peter再一次踮着脚尖试图亲吻Tony时，他毫不犹豫地抓紧了男孩凌乱的头发，用舌尖掠夺着对方口腔内的一切空气与缝隙。

他接吻的技巧仍旧比不上自己，但也不再是曾经那样连呼吸都不会地只知道傻乎乎地憋气，哼吟着用牙齿去轻轻吮咬Tony的下嘴唇，红润的舌尖追逐着也主动去勾Tony的舌头，相互纠缠着交换津液，发出暧昧的啧啧水声。

“你今天怎么了，kid？”Tony有些困惑地喘息着问，手上却很诚实地顺着Peter的腰一点点地向下轻移，隔着规整的校服裤子抓住了男孩挺翘的屁股，将软绵的臀肉捏成不同的形状。对方今天的反应也敏感得不可思议，随着他简单的动作，Peter几乎整个人都瘫软在了Tony身上，双腿发颤地全凭着搂在他脖颈上的胳膊才勉力直着身体。

“啊嗯……下面好难受，好想尝尝Daddy的味道。”男孩呜咽着哼道，话音里几乎已经带上了浅浅的哭腔，“呜……我好难受，Mr Stark，帮帮我好不好？”

Peter似乎在此刻真的变成了什么发情的动物，隔着彼此腿间两层布料，Tony也能感受到男孩鼓胀的性器，空气中也奇异地跟着泛起了一股诱人的甜香。被眼前过于香艳的景象刺激到，Tony暂时忽略了心头那股挥之不去的怪异感，两个人仍旧保持着紧密贴合的姿势，Tony环绕着他在原地转了一圈，反身便用力地将男孩仰面按倒在了实验桌上。

“小心一些，把桌面弄脏的话，可是会被Daddy惩罚的。”既然难得看到Peter这样主动地进行角色扮演，Tony自然乐于配合，愉悦地又一次俯身吻住了男孩红润饱满的嘴唇。

“可我现在就好想射，先生，让我射好不好？”小男孩撒娇地勾住他的脖子不让他离开，黏糊糊湿润润地不停轻吻着Tony下巴上的胡茬，一面半是挑逗半是认真地乞求，仿佛真的把身体的控制权全数交予到了成年人手中，而Tony也真的能操控他是否射精一样。

Tony有点好笑地板起脸，手掌仍在Peter的腰腹处游走，嘴上却一本正经地回答：“乖孩子不应该这么淫荡。”

Peter满面含春眼蕴春水地望着他，眨了眨眼，突然说道：“但我想让Daddy惩罚我。”他努力地向上挺了挺胯，将自己腿间的帐篷愈发凑近Tony，“用肉棒惩罚我好不好？”

Tony低低地骂了一声，只觉得浑身的血液都呼啦啦地向下涌，不再只停留在浅层的调情与前戏，Tony最后在Peter的臀瓣上抓了两下，很快伸出手一把拉下了男孩单薄的校服裤子，布料滑落在地，堆积在脚踝处，将青少年光滑少毛的白嫩大腿裸露了出来。

“Wow……”Tony几乎有些惊叹地愣在了原地，盯着面前的风景迟迟回不过神，“kid，你今天可真是……让我出乎意料。”

宽大的校服裤子里，包裹着的并非是青少年单调的纯白内裤，而是一件女式的校服短裙，皱巴巴地散落在大腿根，被蓬勃的性器顶出淫靡的形状。

Peter在他身下咯咯地笑了两声，甜腻地唤道：“Daddy，您还没有给我脱衣服呢。”

Tony便顺从地伸出手去解他外套上的扣子，说起来，Peter往日也很少这样规整地着装，纽扣从第一颗到最后一颗都牢牢地系好，让Tony费了不少功夫——但最好的礼物总是值得人耐心等待，剥开表层的外壳，果然，男孩里面也穿着与裙装配套的短款水手衬衫，大约是尺码偏小，又或者是刻意追求情趣，有些发透的布料紧紧贴合着身体，锁骨与肚脐都没有被遮覆住，露着大片雪白的肌肤，与已经被推至腿根的短裙相映成趣。

“我上学要迟到啦。”

不需要他再说第二句，Tony咽下一口唾沫，口干舌燥地垂首，先是吻了吻男孩露出半截的腰腹，又慢慢向上，叼住男孩锁骨上方的一小块皮肉用力吮吸起来，直到那里浮出了深红色的美丽吻痕，才意犹未尽地含混说道：“这样去上学，你想去勾引你的同学还是老师？嗯？小骚货？”

下流话脱口而出的刹那，Tony下意识地抬眼望了望Peter，有些担忧无甚经验的男孩会不会因此而红了眼睛，但他看上去只是更兴奋了，连呻吟声都比方才大了不少。

Tony顺着衬衫下摆的微小缝隙将手掌伸进翘起的衣料，色情地不停揉抚着Peter富有弹性的柔软躯体，穿上了女装之后，他好像也被赋予了少女软绵绵的特质，肌肉摸在手中的感觉并不算明显。

很奇怪的，当衬衫被向上推起，Tony很快发现，Peter居然并不是只穿了这套女式的情趣校服，上身的衬衫里，居然还在胸部整齐地缠了几圈白布，被掩住的胸脯微微拱起，弧度并不大，但无论如何也与胸肌扯不上关系。

“Wh-What？”Tony惊诧地停在了原地，有些僵硬地想要向后退，却一把被Peter勾住了脖子不许他离开。

“平行宇宙一日游快乐，Mr Stark。”小男孩清甜的呵气湿软地喷打在Tony的侧脸上，在说话的同时，又伸出舌尖舔弄Tony的耳廓，像吃棒棒糖一样含裹住了他的耳垂来回吸吮。见Tony仍旧僵在原地没有动弹，才终于流露出了一点不满的情绪，轻喘着嗔怪道：“Hey，Mr Stark，你不会打算现在停下吧？”

他叫自己Mr Stark时的语气倒是与自己的小男孩很像。

Tony迅速地在脑海里梳理着眼前的诡异状况——他一定是被满脑子的情色思想蒙蔽了双眼，才会没有在意对方从一开始就极度不正常的态度：如果平行宇宙是真的的话，眼前这个Peter Parker可比自家青涩又害羞的小朋友要会玩儿多了。

  
含混的叫了几声Mr Stark后，Peter便又换回了方才的称呼，一边喊着想让Daddy肏我，一边主动地拉起Tony的手，掀开短裙去摸自己已经湿淋淋一片的下身。他没有穿内裤，连条丁字裤都没有，短裙下便是一片毫无遮挡的淋漓春光，Tony只在他的大腿内侧流连了几下，就已经沾了满手的透明粘液，手指交错时牵引起一条泛着光的丝线。

“您不想看看，这个宇宙的Peter身上有什么不一样的地方吗？”

话音未落，Peter便伸出另一只手，拉扯起胸前的布料。蜘蛛侠的力气要比普通人大得多，懒于一圈圈地解开，Peter几下便将白布撕成了碎片，破碎地散在四周，一眼望过去仿佛真的像个被强行剥去衣物奸淫的少女。

少女——没错。

She。

Tony几乎是无意识地屏住了呼吸，欣赏着眼前这副奇异又美丽的身躯。被情欲熏染得通红的脸颊，很好地掩去了原本的稚嫩，这个年纪的男孩外貌还很清秀，但已经能看出分明的棱角，绝不会被误认错性别。纤长雪白的脖颈与尖俏的锁骨相连，蝴蝶般流露出一种独属于少年人的脆弱美感，但再向下望去，两片鼓起的小山丘却让人不禁质疑着方才的判断。

Peter的胸脯并不大，刚刚发育一样，顶端的两颗红樱也小巧可爱，成年人一定很轻易地就能用手掌包裹住肆意玩弄——Tony被自己心中的幻想稍稍惊到了。

Peter仍仰面躺在实验室的台子上，看到对方暗下来的神色，餍足地嬉笑道：“就算你不肏我，Anthony肯定也会肏你的Peter，他可不是什么温柔的人，啧，可怜的小家伙。”

好像那个“小家伙”不是另一个你自己一样。

与其说他成功说服了Tony，不如说Tony还是被诱惑到了，或者说是被这种假设愈发勾起了怒火与一些黑暗的念头。

Peter得寸进尺地仍拉着他的手要去抚摸自己的下身，Tony抿着嘴唇，有些粗暴地不再任凭他控制，反客为主地将男孩推向了更远处的桌面，掐住两条细直的大腿向两侧提起，又推压到胸前，将乳丘在中间软乎地挤压成一团，半个屁股则悬在桌面外，臀肉被台子边沿压出一道色情的深痕。

蜘蛛侠柔韧的身体素质显然帮了不少忙，Peter只是轻轻地哼了两声，完全顺从地任由他摆布，甚至主动伸出双臂，环住了自己的腿，将下身完全舒展开来，以方便Tony的观察和接下来可能的肏弄。

青少年兴奋挺立的性器下，却盛开着一朵只属于女孩的隐秘艳花。

感受到被极富冲击力的画面刺激得几乎胀痛的欲望中心，Tony沉默地伸出手指，拨开Peter下身稀疏的体毛，用指尖轻轻揉抚着男孩比正常女性要小上许多的花瓣，随着他的动作，Peter极为明显地颤抖了一下，发现了这点小秘密后，Tony恶趣味地用力地捏住不放，原本乖乖抬高的大腿便克制不住地收紧肌肉，颤巍巍近乎痉挛地哆嗦起来，连半空中翘起的脚趾都蜷作了一团。

“呜……啊嗯，别，Daddy……”在Peter带着泣音的哭叫中，Tony仍好奇地观察着眼前美丽而奇异的景色。被手指撑开的穴口努力地收缩着，似乎想要挣开禁制重新闭合起来，但随着穴肉的张合，却只能挤出一股股情动的淫液，反而衬得红艳的花瓣更像是在欲求不满地吞吐，对眼前的男人发出邀请。

Tony勾起手指，迅速地揉弄着Peter已经湿润泥泞得一塌糊涂的花瓣，在得到Peter愈发大声的呻吟后，又稍微加了力度，在花蒂中心鲜红的软肉上弹了两下。

“呀——”男孩的脖颈被扼住似的向后仰成美妙的弧度，短促的尖叫后，Peter花穴上方早已积攒良久的生殖器一下子便喷吐出了几股浓稠的精液，被欲望驱使着向上挺腰后，男孩才力气耗尽一样地软趴趴地又落回了桌面上，双腿在空中无力地晃动几下，半晌才又勉强被手臂圈好，委屈巴巴地红着眼向Tony望过来：“疼……”

白浊的精液顺着腿弯滑下，与透明的粘液混在一起，几乎要在身下聚出一小滩水渍。Tony哼笑了两声，又被男孩的表情看得有些心软，他的手掌也早就被泛滥的液体湿透了，不需要更多润滑，Tony并起两根手指，向尚未闭合的肉缝中浅浅地戳刺，随着他的动作，Peter甜蜜地在桌面上扭动着身体，穴肉很快便收缩着将所有的指节都吞了进去。

“Daddy……唔，不要手指，我想要你亲自肏我……Please……”

“你不是怕疼吗？”Tony似笑非笑地拍拍他的屁股，在男孩尖声的躲避下又趁机多加了两根手指，规律地抽插着。

“Mr Stark的话，就没关系，我喜欢为您疼，怎么疼我都没关系。”

这样正式的称呼某种程度上远比之前的Daddy更能令他兴奋，Tony努力克制着自己粗重的喘息声，几乎有些分不出这是真的平行宇宙，还是自己对小男孩一场淫靡的幻梦。

再也不愿意拖延，Tony最后在Peter湿透的下身揉了一把，将湿漉的液体涂抹在自己痛涨许久的性器上，用力挺动下身，向男孩花穴内处探去。

软而紧绷的内壁立刻便绞紧了男人狰狞的欲望中心，抛去了原本的怜惜后，Tony肏干的频率显然有些超出了Peter的心理预期，男孩被顶得不由自主地向上移了些许，又很快地被Tony拖拽下来，一下下用力地顶进最深处，整个身体的重心仿佛从桌面转移到了男人的生殖器上，连呻吟声也断断续续地再也连不起来，空余下各种不成调的哭泣和尖叫。

“啊啊啊——别、Sir，太快了，太——求您了，sir，哈啊……呜，please……please！”一波又一波的肏干下，大约是触碰到了敏感带，男孩这次再也没能思考是应该使用Daddy还是Mr Stark，下意识地便唤出了最具有权威的称呼，一边疯狂地摇头，一边承受不住地尖叫着颤声乞求。两条软绵绵的大腿早已经无力固定，随意地垂落下来，却仍旧被迫保持着大张的姿势，看上去淫靡得很。

Tony没有理会他的哭泣，俯下身子轻轻咬住了男孩左侧的乳尖，微微用力地向上提起，另一侧则用指尖不断地用力拉拽，将雪白的乳肉揉搓成各种不同的形状。这里大约也是什么敏感带，随着他有些粗暴的动作，男孩连呻吟声都弱了许多，整个人软在桌面上，微张着嘴巴，小口小口地不停吸气，下身愈发激烈地摆动腰胯，试图找寻到更多的快乐。

“呜……Daddy，别、不能射进来，求——啊嗯！”

哭腔浓重的乞求甚至没有来得及喊出口，蜘蛛侠仿佛也真的变成了什么孱弱的孩子，手掌抓住成年人胳膊推拒时几乎感受不到力道。这样的姿势下，男孩整个人都被Tony压在了身底，性器也终于刺进了肉穴最深处，疼痛与快感混合在一起，随着Tony最后的顶刺，热烫的精液灌入体内的奇异冲击，让Peter立刻便第二次的达到了顶峰。

仿佛是为了回应Peter方才混乱的尖叫，Tony很刻意地又在男孩的肉穴里多停留了一会儿，直到确认了自己的精液好好地留在了对方体内，才意犹未尽地退了出来。

Peter捂着眼睛，可怜兮兮地抽泣着：“我告诉你不能射的。”

Tony耸了耸肩：“你说的太晚了，kid。你这么热情，不把你肏到怀孕似乎有些可惜呢。”

他恶作剧似的摸了摸男孩被汗水打湿的卷发，笑道：“你猜，另一个我会生气吗？”

-  
END

不会怀孕，作者说的。换妻什么的，只是一日惊喜！


End file.
